


I'd Choose You.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games, think destiny, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kenma chooses between video games and an upset Hinata.





	I'd Choose You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



With hurried movements Kenma made it into the elevator before the doors closed. Pressing the button for his floor a few times, just for good measure that it worked as the light has been broken for a few months now, he backed into the corner of the box and pulled out his phone. He and Hinata lived on one of the higher floors so it would be a few minutes before he needed to pay attention to his stop. 

Bringup up the Line app he checked to see if his party had begun the raid yet, sending them a quick message that he was almost home and would be able to join them soon. He was their tank so they’d wait for him if they weren’t dumb enough to attempt it on their own. 

Shuffling from one foot to the other he finally glanced up from the screen with practiced timing, three floors to go, and clicked off the screen again. Keeping the phone in his hand instead of pocketing it he stepped forward until his nose almost brushed against the cool, metal doors as he danced back and forth, mentally hurrying the time so he could get settled and ready.

Finally the jolted stop and ding of his arrival signalled his stop. The doors were barely open when he turned and squeezed through them, practically jogging down the hallway towards their door. Hinata would be home and know it was raid night so he’d have the door unlocked so Kenma could run in and change, takeout would be ordered from their usual place and a nest of sorts thrown over the couch so they’d be comfortable through-

“Shou?” the moment he’d opened and closed their apartment door he knew something was off. The whole apartment was dim, most of the lights off which was the first oddity. Hinata usually forgot to turn a light off behind himself. The second was that there was no delicious aroma in the air signalling the awaiting food, no sounds of shuffling around from anywhere in the apartment to tell him that Hinata was home. But the door had been unlocked and a glance down showed Hinata’s gym back and shoes by the door. But they’d been gentle set off to the side instead of throw away, like he usually did.

Blinking slowly Kenma slid off his shoes and tiptoed into the living room. In the middle of the couch sat his boyfriend, head tilted down, staring into his lap where his hands rested and twirled slowly together. Legs folded underneath him. It was as if he wasn’t hearing anything as Kenma softly spoke his name, moving forward until he was standing directly next to Hinata. Reaching out he brushed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, the smaller one flinching and nearly jumping out of his skin as his tired, red rimmed eyes shot up to meet Kenma’s. Gasping softly he pushed up off the couch and halfheartedly gave Kenma a hug while rambling.

“Huh? Oh! Hey, uh, you’re home early…” Kenma shook his head and pulled away, turning on the screen of his cell to show Hinata the tie. Hinata blinked at it owlishly as if the time actually surprised him.

“No… ‘m late,”

“Woah, I must have lost track of time…” chuckling and smiling shakily Hinata rubbed the skin of his bare arms, shuffling from one foot to the other as he glanced at anything other than at Kenma. “Oh yeah it’s Tuesday right? Raid night?” walking around him Hinata started to head towards their bedroom, was halfway there before he spun around.

“I’ll uh, I’ll head to the bedroom then… Got a uh, a bit of a headache,” pointing in the direction he was going before turning back around Hinata left, Kenma just staring at the place he’d just been standing in a mix of worry and confusion.

The ding of notifications brought him out of his pause. Checking the screen he saw that it was his party spamming him to hurry up, but suddenly the burning need to hurry up and play was gone. Replaced, mostly, with the pull of an invisible force towards the direction Hinata had disappeared to. The dings kept coming but for once he ignored them, brain shifting through possible scenarios that would cause Hinata to act so… defeated.

Deciding the need to find out what was happening with the other was much, much stronger than the need to play. A fact that had him stuttering his movements in slight shock. But just for a moment. Pulling up the app he shot the party a message that he knew was gonna piss them off.

[KozuKen] X raid 2nit aft all  
[KozuKen] Nx week?

Just as he was about to shut down his phone completely he paused with a thought and checked to see if the other tank he knew was online, happily finding they were.

[KozuKen] ? Akowl 2 raid  
[KozuKen] R Good

Satisfied his party would be taken care of he did shut down his phone this time without anymore hesitation. There would no doubt be pissed off messages waiting for him later but they’d get over it. Eventually.

Padding softly down the hallway Kenma gently turned open the bedroom door before slowly clicking it shut behind him. The soft glow of their mood light on Hinata’s side of the bed was the only light source he had and Kenma’s worry grew more. He was usually the one to use it, the softly glowing flicker of lights helped calm his nerves on nights he couldn’t sleep, so it was worrying that Hinata was laying down and staring at it without him there too. Knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

Without a word Kenma stripped down to his boxers and muscle shirt before climbing into bed beside Hinata, brushing his long hair back behind his ears before laying down. When Hinata didn’t make a sound, didn’t even bother turning around to accept Kenma’s cuddles Kenma knew something was most definitely wrong now, no question. 

Shuffling closer he snaked an arm around Hinata’s waist, paused and waited to see if it was okay. When Hinata didn’t push him away Kenma took it as a sign that it was okay to continue and so he slowly but surely moved in and against Hinata. Pausing through each movement for any signs at all that Hinata wanted him to stop until his chest was flush against Hinata’s back. Bending his knees up he settled them to rust up against Hinata’s and his head fell forward until it was resting against the curved arch of Hinata’s spine just below his neck. 

Kenma didn’t push or question Hinata, knowing he’d open up about whatever was going on in his own time. The pulling urge to go raid with his party still nagged at him in the back of his mind, but the longer he laid settled against Hinata’s warmth Kenma actually found himself enjoying the feeling much more than the thrill of a successful raid. Just another sign to him that Hinata was affecting him more and more as time went on. 

Sighing against the warm skin of Hinata’s neck Kenma gave into the sudden urge to pull him closer, his other arm coming up and sliding under Hinata’s head as a head rest for them both, his eyes slipping closed as his lips gently brushed against Hinata in a light peck. He felt Hinata relax a bit against him, arms falling away from their tight grip around his knees as a leg shifted between his. Kenma nuzzled the tip of his nose along the area he’d kissed as Hinata slowly but surely relaxed back into him. 

When each muscle finally seemed to melt away in defeat Hinata spoke up.

“I’m okay… Just a bad day,” Kenma hummed against him, the vibrations echoing through his chest against Hinata’s back as Hinata’s arm lay on top of his, the other one sliding over the blanket until his fingers entangled into Kenma’s in an awkward but comforting gesture.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hinata sighed and shook his head, whispering out a breathy ‘not yet’. Kenma nodded, choosing to continue his slow touches and kisses until Hinata felt ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Kenhina. Kenma choosing Hinata over games.


End file.
